An internal combustion engine (ICE) is a heat engine where the combustion of a fuel, such as gasoline, natural gas, propane, or oil, occurs with an oxidizer, such as air, in a combustion chamber (also referred to as a combustion event). The combustion of fuel causes expansion gases produced by the combustion event to apply a force to components, such as pistons, turbine blades, rotors, among others, of the internal combustion engine. Internal combustion engine may refer to an engine in which combustion is intermittent, such as two-stroke or four stroke piston engines, among others. In a four-stroke piston engine, the four strokes include an intake stroke, a compression stroke, a power (combustion) stroke, and an exhaust stroke. For example, the intake stroke introduces an air and fuel mixture into the combustion chamber, such as a cylinder. The air and fuel mixture may be forced through an open intake valve into the cylinder. The compression stroke compresses the air and fuel mixture inside the cylinder by the movement of a piston. The power stroke may begin from an ignition event. For example, the compressed air and fuel mixture (i.e., charge) inside the cylinder is ignited and is rapidly oxidized through a chemical reaction to release heat. Hot expanding gases from combustion (also referred to as combustion gasses) force the piston head away from the cylinder head. Piston force is transferred through a connecting rod to apply torque to the crankshaft. The reciprocating motion of the piston is translated to rotary motion by turning the crankshaft. The exhaust stroke expels gasses from the combustion chamber. The exhaust stroke may occur when the exhaust valve is open and the intake valve is closed. Piston movement may evacuate the gasses from the combustion chamber.